


Busty Slutty Sister

by MarshalMarmont1812



Category: fucking - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Other, Sibling Incest, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: Kyle and his sister enjoy a hot, afternoon romp.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, incest - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Busty Slutty Sister

Kyle arrived home on Tuesday and leaped off the bus. Myra and Audrey were on vacation and thus couldn’t drain his balls that day. As soon as he got to his room, he tore off his pants and set to jacking off furiously. His cock was rock hard, practically swollen to full size.

He must’ve gone at it for over an hour but he couldn’t cum at all. Just as he was still pumping, he heard the front door open and the sound of heavy footfalls up the stairs to the bathroom. He reasoned it was Candace, being as that his brothers were at football practice and his parents were both still at work.

He kept at it as he heard the shower begin running, his mind getting flooded with fantasies of his big sister in the nude, her big pubescent tits wet under the running water. Soon enough, his balls soon began to tingle. 

“Kyle…” Candace asked, suddenly entering her little brother’s room, “do you have any…?”

Kyle looked up and saw her wrapped in a towel, screaming for mercy as it struggled to hold back the huge 36F tits behind it. Seeing him whacking his huge cock made Candace’s eyes go wide just as he exploded, gushing his hot white cum everywhere.

"What the fuck!! Kyle, put that...oh my god. You have a ..." She stopped what she was going to say, but he knew. 

"Candace..." he replied, his blood was pumping and he figured there was no turning back now that she already saw it. 

"Kyle, what are you doing with your... You know, all out and in your hand? Why the fuck is there so much cum!?" 

“I’m sorry!” Kyle stammered out, his explosion having ended though his dick still throbbed, beads of cum still drooling down his shaft. Candace rushed out and closed the door, Kyle still sitting there with his face on fire.

******

About an hour later, the cum was cleaned up and Kyle was still in his room, Candace in the living room. However, he soon heard a gentle knock at the door. He could hear Candace outside, 

“Kyle, can I come in?” in a soft voice.

I said, “No, go away.”

He had forgotten to lock the door and she walked in and looked at me with a smile. Kyle looked down, unwilling to meet her gaze. She now wore a red T-shirt and shorts as she sat down beside Kyle, either of them saying anything.

“Why do you want to talk to me?” Kyle asked, “I feel bad enough that all you saw me masturbating. Now you’re going to tell.”

Candace sighed. “Actually, I wasn’t going to, little bro. I was um… actually really shocked at how big it was.”

He started to get a smile on his face and looked back at her. “You really think it is big?” 

“Yeah,” She got a great big smile on her face, laughing her brother’s cute innocence and asked him, “Um… was it that hard for me?”

I thought I had nothing to lose now so I explained about how hard she made me thinking about her in the shower and what I thought about when I went in my room. She began laughing and said once she ran out she still hadn’t been able to get the sight of his cock from her mind and had even got off to thinking about it.

They both had a good laugh and then sat in silence for a few minutes. Candace thought back to when she was seven out in their old sandbox. Kyle was just a few months old at the time when she noticed his penis. It was the first one she’d ever seen.

It looked so tiny and delicate, almost playful. She had removed his diaper and just touched it, hearing him a odd sound. She moved her right hand to the right side of his dick and with her thumb and index finger she gently took the tip of his dick between her fingers. She moved her fingers down his dick slowly and thought about how soft it felt.

At that Candaceent, Marie had exited the house and Candace stepped back hurriedly. But she never forgot that Candaceent. Over the years, she was proudly known around the school of her sexual prowess, having fucked several of her teachers, male and female. But now, only one person matter,

“Kyle.” Candace then said after the long pause.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning to her.

In an instant, their lips met in a powerful kiss. Kyle was shocked at first but soon gave in, Candace’s huge tits, which had never seen the imprisonment of a bra, pressed against his small chest. Soon enough, she was straddling him and she removed her shirt, revealing her big tits.

“Oh my…” Kyle exclaimed in shock, making Candace giggle as she shook them gently.

“Mmmm…” she moaned, “what do you think?”

“They’re gorgeous!” Kyle replied with complete honesty.

She unconsciously licked her lips and softly said: "Hey it's not fair for me to be the only naked one in here, now is it?" and pulled his shorts down to his ankles. His rock-hard cock then sprang into her view. She focused on my cock while he stared at her perfect body for ten seconds or so until she muttered: 

"Damn, you sure have grown into quite a young man. And you sure are excited, too".

Kyle could barely keep himself from jumping on her. I said: "Candace, your body is perfect…”

She blushed. “Thanks, Kyle. Dylan certainly didn’t think so.”

Dylan Thompson, the all-Star of the football team had been her boyfriend until a few weeks back and had dumped her. 

“Well, Dylan’s an idiot.” Kyle replied, making Candace laugh.

“Would you like to feel them?”

“Would I?!” Kyle almost yelled, lunging for her.

He stepped forward and began to gently squeeze her magnificent rack, rotating his small hands, greatly dwarfed by her huge tits. Soft yet firm, DEFINITELY real. He was thoroughly enjoying mauling his sister's tits when he felt her hand close around his cock and rub its helmet with her thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh fuck…” he murmured.

With that he groaned and dropped my head to her chest, beginning to lick  
her suddenly hardened nipples and circling her areolas with my tongue. He began to suck her nipples with his lips as they grew to the size of the tips of my index fingers. She began moaning, continuing to stroke my cock and running her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back and looked with awe upon her nipples, glistening with his saliva. He now sat with his legs spread, Candace vigorously jacking him off. He couldn’t help but moan as her wonderful hands took him to heaven, all thoughts of any wrong in their actions long gone.

They looked into each other’s eyes, Candace happy to bring such pleasure to someone who loved her as much as she loved them. She leaned over his dick and spat, Kyle moaning as she jerked him off with her saliva.

"You want me to help you with this baby?" She asked in a gentle voice, slowly stroking it. Kyle moaned at her warm touch as she fondled his balls. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "You just drained these! How are they so full?"

“Let’s see how you like this…" Candace said as she slowly brought her mouth over my knob. It was so arousing, he began to groan just as soon as her lips made contact. 

He began to pump my shaft down her throat. Though he expected her to gag but she took all my length expertly, pulling her mouth back to his head before slurping back down to his base. Her large full breasts bounced quickly as she deepthroated his thick shaft.

“Oh my fucking god…” Kyle groaned, gritting his teeth to avoid crying out.

Her eyes twinkled with joy as she inhaled his thick cock, slurping and sucking from every angle. She sucked with raw hunger, as if it were the best cock she had ever experienced. She massaged his nuts perfectly as her saliva oozed down his shaft.

Kyle looked in the mirror on the back of his door and watched with joy as Candace’s ass was pointed toward it, her headed bobbing up and down on his cock. He moved his fingers delicately through her hair before he felt her bite into his cock, not enough to draw blood but hard enough to be felt.

Kyle yelled out and tightened his grip on her hair, feeling her speed up. He realized that’s how she wanted it. He was close, so fucking close as she bobbed her head up and down, coming up only so often to suck his nuts or his head. Then, his balls tightened sharply.

"Fuck!" he yelled holding her head to his groin as he gushed at least 6 shots down her throat. She pulled off and licked the cum dribbling down his shaft before giving a final suck to his balls.

Kyle pushed her back, his dick aching for more. She watched him with her beautiful eyes as she slowly lowered her panties, exposing her beautiful pink pussy, her folds already wet with lust. "Eat my pussy, bro," she pleaded as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Please."

He leaned down and traced his tongue along the outer lips, just barely inserting his tongue before he licked along her whole sweet cunt. She moaned as he began to rub her cunt with two fingers and then began to go in slow circles with his tongue. She moaned loudly, gradually increasing in volume as he went faster. 

“AH!!!” Candace screamed, “FUCK YES!!”

Kyle kept at it, lapping deeper and deeper. As he teased her clitoris, he saw her body react, goose bumps arising. Taking her clit between his lips, Kyle applied a small amount of pressure and she arched her back, allowed to squeeze her juicy ass. She curled her toes and dug her fingers into the sheets as she came, crying out as her juices flowed from her orgasm.

"UHHH! FUCK! FUCK! YES! UUHHHHH! OOOOHHH!" Candace screamed, closing her eyes as her head fell back. Her legs and stomach were both jerking with pleasure. He was hitting her in the right spot. She was rubbing the top of her little brother’s head as he sucked her clit. "Oh, that's it! Keep going... keep going! Oh. OH! OHH!" 

When her orgasm finally died down, they both met in a fiery kiss, Candace holding his close as she kissed his forehead, cheeks, lips and chest. All of it led down to his massive cock, rock hard and throbbing. She smiled and licked it again, Kyle shivering with anticipation.

He watched her pretty mane bob up and down on his fat cock. The sensation, the pleasure, was absolutely amazing. He gently took her head in her hands as she sucked and licked. She released his slick cock with a pop and stood on her knees before him, making his adorable face about even with her tits.

With a final kiss, she lay back and gestured him closer with her finger. Kyle already knew what awaited him and he crawled over, aligning the tip of his cock with her pussy. They stared into each other’s eyes as he bore his body weight down upon her, both of them groaning as he filled her.

For a few minutes they made sweet love, Candace’s arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he slowly thrusted into her, their eyes still locked on one another. Candace looked beautiful as she came on his dick for the first time, shuddering with the best orgasm of her life.

“Kyle,” she then choked out as she recovered, “making love is great. But don’t you want to fuck?”

He nodded eagerly and she giggled. “Do it baby. Plow me into kingdom come.”

Kyle took a deep breath and began to push inside, his balls soon against her ass. She ran her hands up his arms and up his chest, pulling him down for a hot kiss as Kyle began to thrust inside her.

"Fuck this!" Candace said suddenly, "Don't make love to me. Fuck me!" Kyle lost all the gentleness. He began to pound harder than ever, cupping her huge tits as they bounced wildly in pace with his vigorous fucking.

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed, keeping eye contact with him as she rubbed her clit. Candace loved as he fucked her deep and hard, letting out encouraging moans as their bodies slapped together. He raised her legs and began to fuck her even harder.

"Yes!" Candace screamed as she dug her nails into the mattress, "Give me all that fat cock!" Kyle fed her pussy with the hardest and longest thrusts that he could muster, not letting go of her tits. She began to spasm and her pussy tightened. 

"I'm cumming baby!" Candace yelled as her juices flowed over his cock and down his balls. “I’M CUMMING AGAIN ON YOUR HUGE DICK!!”

Kyle refused to slow down, fucking her into another orgasm. He took her tit in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, fucking her as hard as he could. "Yes Kyle! Suck my tits!" she pleaded while his balls were slapping her ass. 

She pushed him onto his back and kissed him, filled with lust. He groped her boobs as she mounted his throbbing shaft. He watched the beautiful sight of his dick disappearing into her smooth pussy and the look of intense sexual driven pleasure on her face.

"Fuck!" Candace cried loudly once he grabbed her hips and pulled her down fully onto his cock. She kissed him again as he palmed her ass, her tits squished between them. She began to bounce unusually fast, her ass slapping down onto his thighs.

“Oh god!” Kyle screamed, Cassidy loving their bodies joined together.

They both moaned as she rode high up enough to nearly let him fall out of her before falling back onto his balls. He moaned as she held onto his chest, her arms squeezing her huge melons outward. Kyle instantly held onto them and she moaned even louder, her head lay back as she began to cry out.

"Yes! Oh fucking shit!!" Candace cried out, "I fucking love your cock!!" Kyle gripped her ass as she continued to rant but as he began to match her thrusts, she screamed the heavens, squeezing his pole with her pussy muscles.

It was amazing seeing her tight teenage cunt wrapped around his shaft, her juices having made his sack glisten. "Oh fuck!" Candace screamed, "If I had known you had this fat monster earlier, I would've fucked you a whole lot sooner!"

He bit down on her right nipple as she began to cum again. She rolled her hips and began to bounced faster, their sweaty bodies clashing in heat. She was fucking herself right on his dick, her tits bouncing wildly. They kissed as they continued to force themselves against each other, their tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouths.

"Fuck me you hung bastard!" she ordered, "fuck me good!" Leaving his cock buried inside of her, he pushed her into her back and began thrusting like his life depended on it. "Fuck me Kyle!" Candace pleaded, "Keep going!" 

He didn't have to be told twice as he held onto edge of the bed and watched as his cock pounded into her cunt. She could tell he couldn't last much longer and she lovingly touched his face. "I want your cum in me baby. All your hot spunk."

Kyle could barely see because it felt so good. "B-but what if y-you get pregnant?" he asked as he began to slow down.

She wrapped her legs she around him and said, "Then that's a sign of our love." she said, moving him inside her, "wouldn't you like to see your sister big and full of your baby?"

Kyle smiled and began to fuck her faster, his balls clenching and tightening with every desperate thrust. They were both moaning and yelling loudly, the bed threatening to tear right through the wall.

Next, she furiously pushed his cock into herself while he held firmly onto her shaking orbs, smothering himself in their softness as he moved his hips as fast as he could. His cock went deeper and deeper into her tight hole and she cried for more. They kissed nonstop, enjoying the pleasure that they brought to each other. He mauled at her left tit as she bounced hard on his cock, fitting all of it inside her.

She was brilliant at fucking, rapidly building speed and slamming her tight cunt back down onto him. There was raw passion in his veins as he twisted and pulled at her tits, grunting with every action they made.

"Do you like that Kyle?” Candace yelled, “Your sister enjoying your cock in her pussy?"

He groaned an agreement and she went faster. Her massive rack jiggled uncontrollably as she came, waves of cum washing over his cock. 

"I can't believe I'm finally fucking you!" Kyle exclaimed and she laughed.

"I've always wanted you to know how much I care about you, Kyle." Candace replied as he squeezed her orbs, "Now this is the best way I know how."

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Kyle panted, nearly at his limit.

Her cunt was driving him insane but he kept at it, Candace encouraging him with a wink or a kiss when he started to get weak and he was energized to keep going, fucking away at her. She moaned and screamed, holding him inside but begged him never to stop.

He and his sister had spent years in sexual tension. Now they were finally doing it, together the way it should be. She flipped onto her side and he rubbed his cock on her folds, collecting the sweet juices. He then rammed into her virgin ass and she screamed.

"Oh yes Kyle!" She begged, "Fuck me!" 

Kyle gleefully fucked his well developed sister and they kissed passionately, their hormone drenched bodies forcing them to keep going despite the feelings of wrong. They ignored them and fucked even harder, kissing and licking each other all over.

Soon, she was on all fours, grunting and groaning as he pounded her ass. She had been apprehensive of letting boys fuck her ass but with Kyle, nothing was off limits. She wanted it hard, she wanted it dirty.

“Call me a bitch, Kyle,” she panted, “call me a dirty whore!”

“Are… are you sure?” Kyle asked nervously.

She nodded. “Do it, Kyle. Please!”

He groaned out, her ass clenching. “MOVE THAT ASS BITCH!! FUCK MY DICK!!”

“YESSSSSS!!!” Candace screamed out, gushing hard on his dick yet again.

"Oh god! Oh fucking god!" She cried loudly, "I'm cumming!" She pulled him down onto her and he went faster, having her spray her juices onto his sheets. He pounded even harder inside her as they kissed and she screamed into his mouth. He slurped and slobbered on her huge boobs as she came yet again.

For 3 hours, they fucked brutally with both trying to make each other cum. Again, we looked into each other's eyes as they kissed, now fucking in missionary, feeling the world was moving around them and their sexual adventure. His cock slammed hard into her pussy and she tightened as she held him close. 

She kept moaning as he reached where her former boyfriends hadn't. "Oh shit! Oh fuck!" She screamed as she wrapped her legs around him. She came hard again pushing her pussy against him. Kyle planted his arms above her head and started driving in even harder.

"YES! YES! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Candace screamed out. He kept pile-driving his cock into her, not slowing down. He reached forward, and grabbed both her nipples and twisted them as she screamed and moaned.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!" Candace grunted. He fucked her savagely, treating her like a whore, slapping her tits around. She writhed under him as she came yet again, her pussy jerking around him, squeezing his cock, trying to make him cum. 

She raised her legs for me and allowed me to get in even deeper until he again was balls deep. "Oh Kyle!" She screamed, "Your deeper than anyone has ever been!" he excitedly pounded harder, her masses bouncing wildly. 

He kept fucking, driving inside her with all he had, Candace cumming again and again. She squealed in delight and they kissed again as he fucked her slowly. They moaned as her walls closed around his cock, coating it with her juices. 

Every movement he made, he needed more of her and they kept kissing and sucking on each other, leaving hickeys but they didn't slow down. His cock slammed into her womb each time and she clawed his back yelling, "Fuck me Kyle! Fuck me harder!"

He went as hard as he possibly could, her juices seeping from her pussy onto the bed. "Yes baby!" She pleaded as he groped her beautiful soft boobs and plunged ever deeper into her. "Ah!!" She screamed as she began cum. "No one fucks like you Kyle! No one!"

She bombarded him with a string of dirty talk and he could feel himself about to cum. 

"Ohhh yes!!" Kyle cried as he held onto her tits and slammed hard against her. They kissed madly. She then gave him an amazing titjob. Then she blew him off and rode him in reverse cowgirl while sucking on her own tits. 

He started fucking her harder and thumbing her clit and she begged for it even more. Kyle held her legs above his head and pounded furiously into her. "Oh fuck! Yessssss!" She screamed loudly and pinned him down as he squeezed her beautiful boobs. "Does it feel good Kyle?" She asked as she lowered her pussy onto him.

"Oh fuck Candace!" Kyle groaned, "It feels great!" She went faster. 

"You feel great too baby. So good." They 69'd, went reverse cowgirl, he went between her legs and they did doggystyle again. As they went in missionary again, she screamed, 

"Oh god! Kyle! I'm cumming again! I want you to fuck me forever." She begged and she screamed as he banged hard inside her. "Oh fuck yes!" She screamed, "Give me that hard cock!" 

Kyle blasted my load inside her and she kept fucking back at him to drain his balls. "I love you Candace!" Kyle yelled as his spunk flooded her pussy and she held his mouth to hers.

"I love you too Kyle." She cried, "So fucking much!" 

Their bodies both shook and spasmed as her pussy held his cock, forcing him to shoot his entire cum supply into her. "Hmm..." she chuckled while watching his spent cock fall from inside her. "My little brother. With a fucking horse cock."

They lay next to other recovering. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" She asked to which he shook my head. "Remember when I used to bathe you when you were little?" Kyle then nodded.

"I knew then some girl would love to take that shaft inside her and I often wanted to use it." 

Kyle remembered in the bathroom when they were smaller, she would always massage it gently and tell how him much he meant to her. Candace, seeing it would just about an hour before their mother arrived home, ran them a bath and they got into some more fun, Kyle coating her tits in cum before they got clean and got into their pajamas to watch a movie.

When Marie walked in, she wasn’t surprised to see her children snuggled together as they watched tv. She did however notice a distinct smell in the air but shrugged it off as that yet another of Candace’s boyfriends had been over.

Once their mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Kyle and Candace began making out yet again, her hand reaching into his pajama bottoms and stroking his cock.

******

That night, they were fucking again, silently as the rest of the family was asleep, Candace on her back as Kyle thrusted hard into her pussy as he sucked her tits, soon coating her cunt walls in cum.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal as they lay there, his cock still  
buried to the hilt in his sister's pussy. 

"Are you mad at me?" Kyle asked her. “About jerking off to you?”

"I should be," she replied with a smile, "but that felt far too good to be  
angry about.” 

Kyle smiled and she kissed his nose.

"That was incest, you know?" he said. 

She smiled. "Well, like you said, if you don't tell anyone, I won't. It'll be our secret.”

He smiled again. “I love you, Candace.”

She grinned. “I love you too, Kyle. Now roll off me so I can get to bed before Mom and Dad find is fucked out in the morning."

He did so and she walked to the door where she stopped and turned her head back with that sly smile of hers. She purred: "I don't think you'll ever need to jack off again or fantasize about me as long as we live together. Even after I move out. You can fuck me anytime you want. We just have to be careful not to get caught." 

With that she scooted off to her room, her tits jiggling with her brother’s cum dripping down her thigh. Kyle laid back and smiled with the thought of the many days he would have of hot sex with the most gorgeous girl he knew, his sister.

Yet, as Candace entered her room, she didn’t notice her mother standing in the hallway just outside of their parents’ bedroom, having heard all that transpired between her oldest and youngest children. Once she heard them beginning to snore, she headed back to bed.


End file.
